


With Red Accents

by americanphancakes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Feminization, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lingerie, M/M, bottom!Phil, dom!dan, slightly i guess, sub!Phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanphancakes/pseuds/americanphancakes
Summary: Phil surprises Dan with a new nighttime look.P.E.N.I.S. Night 4, more porn!





	With Red Accents

**Author's Note:**

> It's Phanfic Every Night In September night 4, and boy you can really tell I'm trying to branch out into more smut haha. I think I'm improving a little!
> 
> I wrote this just cuz there's not enough Phanfic out there with this dynamic. Just adding some variety to the world in my own way, I guess. :)

Dan will be home any moment. Phil is freaking out, rushing around the flat, cleaning up everything and doing all the last-minute checks.  _ I’m not even dressed yet! _ He thinks.  _ Or, more to the point, undressed. _

 

_ Should there be music playing? _ Phil wonders. No; he decides music would be too cheesy. Besides, heaven forbid something ridiculous start playing like the Power Rangers theme song and then Dan will associate this with 90’s children’s television forever and that’ll literally ruin everything.

 

He finally strips down. He puts on the -- well, one could hardly call them  _ ‘clothes’. _ Lingerie and accessories, perhaps? Either way, he gets himself ready for Dan’s arrival.

 

_ Okay, now… do I look perfect? _ Phil wonders, looking in the mirror.  _ No, not quite. _ He adjusts everything as best he can, but it’s never quite right. He hopes, in the face of such imperfection, Dan doesn’t notice and thinks he’s sexy anyway.

 

He’ll only have one shot to make this particular first impression, after all.

 

He sets one last accessory - one he can’t put on himself - lube, and a condom on the end of the bed and kneels down. Only the lights are too bright, so Phil springs to his feet to hit the dimmer switch.

 

Just then, he hears the door. He hurries back into position and drops back to his knees, making sure everything he’s wearing is adjusted perfectly, and putting his hands behind his back before Dan walks in. 

 

Okay. Perfect.

 

“Phil?” Dan’s voice calls.

 

“Yeah, in here!”

 

Dan walks into the bedroom and sees Phil kneeling on the ground, his hands behind his back and his head down. He’s wearing a pair of lacy red panties and a collar to match, a lead falling from his neck and gracefully laying on the floor in front of him.

 

Phil is squeezing his eyes shut nervously, waiting for Dan to laugh at him and ask what the hell he’s wearing.

 

“Well hello there, beautiful,” Dan says seductively. He immediately pulls off his t-shirt and starts undoing his belt.

 

Phil remains silent, but he’s glad Dan is receiving this gesture in the spirit intended so he smiles ever so slightly. That smile turns into a bit more of a smirk while he lets the gears turn in Dan’s head. 

 

“You’re permitted to speak,” Dan eventually says.

 

“Hello, sir.”

 

“Fuck,” Dan whispers. “I fucking love hearing you call me sir.”

 

Dan kneels in front of Phil and shoves his hand up under Phil’s chin, pushing his face up to look him in the eye.

 

“You look gorgeous like this.”

 

Phil wants to turn that back around on Dan, whose bare chest is looking so enticing right now. Dan’s undone belt hangs out of his belt loops, which Phil can’t help but feel turned on by because that only ever happens when Dan is about to get fully naked. Being turned on is like a conditioned response. His cock is hard inside those panties and he is ready to get fucked right now.

 

He breathes out his response. “Thank you, sir.”

 

Dan tugs gently on the lead. “This won’t do at all. You have far too much freedom.”

 

“There are handcuffs on the bed for you, sir. If you’d like to use them.”

 

“You really took care of everything, didn’t you? Such a good girl.”

 

Phil exhales and his cock twitches. He didn’t realize he’d love being called “good girl” so much, but love it he does.

 

Dan stands up and lets his trousers and boxer briefs pool around his ankles. He kicks them away, looking at the pair of soft red handcuffs on the bed. Clearly, Phil had purchased these as a set. The thought of him putting such consideration into these proceedings makes Dan smirk. He grabs the handcuffs, lube, and condom, and then gets behind Phil.

 

He reaches down over Phil’s shoulder and gently runs his fingers up along his chest and to his neck. He pulls the lead back, rotating the collar so the lead’s clasp is at the back. He puts the handcuffs around Phil’s wrists, and then ties the lead loosely around the chain linking the cuffs together.

 

“Don’t move,” he says.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Dan stands and grabs a pillow off the bed and puts it in front of Phil before returning to his place behind him.

 

“Lean forward. Head on the pillow.”

 

Phil hesitates ever so slightly, wondering if the pillow is in the right spot in front of him. “Um, should I sc--”

 

Dan interrupts his question by grabbing Phil’s hair at the root and tugging just enough for it to get Phil’s attention.

 

“Head down. Now.”

 

Dan lets go of Phil’s hair, throwing his head forward, and Phil falls forward onto the pillow, turning his head so he can breathe. Dan’s commands are going straight to his cock and he is feeling downright euphoric.

 

“Good girl.”

 

Phil is almost painfully hard at this point. He had no idea he’d like being dominated this much.

 

Dan raises goosebumps all over Phil’s skin as he runs a finger gently down Phil’s spine, alongside the lead, over Phil’s relaxed fingers and to the pair of panties. He’s delighted to find that this particular pair has an opening sewn into the back - specifically designed for ass fucking.

 

_ Oh hell yes. _ Dan bites his lower lip as he uncaps the lube.

 

Phil’s breathing accelerates when he hears it.

 

Dan warms the lube between his fingers and slowly sinks a finger inside Phil’s welcoming entrance. He’s not as tight as usual.

 

“Did someone do some prep while I was away?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Didn’t enjoy it  _ too _ much, did you?”

 

“No sir. Nothing compares to your cock, sir.”

 

“Mm,  _ fuck, _ I love when you talk like that.”

 

Dan pulls his finger out of Phil and tears the condom packet open. He rolls the condom onto himself and applies more lube to both Phil’s hole and his sheathed cock, excited that he doesn’t have to wait long to fuck his beautifully dressed boyfriend.

 

He pushes the tip against Phil’s rim.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yes sir. Please fuck me, sir.”

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

 

Dan wraps his fingers around the sides of Phil’s torso, and pushes into Phil slowly. Not as slowly as he normally would, however; Phil having prepared for this means Dan can get right to business. In only a handful of thrusts, Dan is absolutely slamming into Phil. He takes in the view -- the contrast created between black hair, pale skin, and red fabric is too beautiful for Dan to handle. He feels like he’s fucking a work of art.

 

“Oh god, fuck, Phil… You’re so gorgeous…” Dan says between panting breaths.

 

Phil feels the need to moan at a higher pitch than usual. He feels helpless in a way he had no idea he’d like so much. The position he’s in wouldn’t be comfortable if there weren’t an incredibly attractive, intelligent, considerate, loving man currently pounding into him, pushing all these wonton moans out of his body.

 

Suddenly the moans are elongated and Dan knows Phil is getting close. He pushes his hand into the front of the panties and grabs Phil’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

 

“Oh god yes, yes, Dan, yes, oh my god… ohmygodohmygod, Dan…”

 

Phil keens, and Dan’s hand is suddenly filthy. He moves his cum-drenched fingers up to Phil’s mouth as he fucks him.

 

“Lick,” he commands breathily.

 

Phil reaches his tongue out and drags it along two of Dan’s fingers, collecting the mess. He swallows, moaning an “mmm” in response.

 

“How do you taste, baby?”

 

“So good,” Phil whines, still coming down from his high.

 

Dan is ramping up into his. The heat gathers in his belly and he fucks a little faster. He can feel the lace of Phil’s panties under his fingers. He feels cum and saliva cooling on his hand. He feels Phil’s walls embracing his cock.

 

“Fuck…” he groans.

 

His eyes involuntarily squeeze closed as he pushes himself into Phil one last time. He releases a set of stuttered moans as the condom fills up.

 

They both take a moment to catch their breath.

 

Dan pulls out of Phil and they both collapse on the floor. Dan wipes his hand on the lace covering Phil’s butt, and they both giggle.

 

“Holy shit, Phil,” Dan says once he’s able to speak again. “You look so fucking good, I’m not even kidding.”

 

Phil blushes a little. “Thanks,” he says. “I was so scared you were gonna look at me and just think ‘god he looks ridiculous’ or something.”

 

“Oh god no, never.”

 

“I mean of course not, but that didn’t stop me from worrying a little. I wanted this to be perfect.”

 

“It was,” Dan says with a smile. “You are.”

 

Phil’s face is a bright smile attached to sleepy eyes.

 

“You look exhausted,” Dan giggles.

 

“I am. I was rushing around like crazy making sure everything was perfect before you got home.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Shower?”

 

“Yeah…” Phil whines, and then he starts to laugh. “Can you maybe uncuff me first?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (tumblr link will come in the morning lol... for now it's 1 AM and i really need to sleep lol)


End file.
